


More than a million colors

by wiestar



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiestar/pseuds/wiestar
Summary: Louis está inmerso en sus pinturas.El sonido de los lápices de Harry es un escape ligero de allí.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 4





	1. Miradas

Louis entra al aula, con una sensación similar a cuando estás por subirte en una montaña rusa por primera vez, ese momento en que tu cabeza reprocha haber tomado una decisión así y tu corazón se traslada hacia tu garganta. Traga saliva y sacude su cabeza, intentando alejar aquello.

Los nervios se dispersan cuando ve la mano de Zayn agitándose en su dirección, e indicando con la mirada el asiento vacío a su lado. Sonríe y hay cierta tranquilidad en sus facciones que Louis no sabe descifrar aún.

Cuando está frente a su amigo, espera a que él hable primero, como suele ser.

—Realmente no entiendo porqué estás tan asustado, ni siquiera ha comenzado y tú, bueno, ya luce como si sudaras frío —Las comisuras de su boca tiran un poco hacia arriba, haciendo el intento de ocultar la burla en su tono.

Louis rueda sus ojos, aunque en parte tiene razón. Sólo están ellos dos en el salón, y tres chicas al otro extremo hablando de cosas que no puede distinguir. Ha estado tan irritante con el tema de ingresar allí, que tuvo que insistir en que Zayn y él llegaran treinta minutos antes del horario normal.

—No me estás ayudando —responde, sintiéndose un poco atacado por la falta de empatía de su mejor amigo.

Él ríe de vuelta y continúa.

—Lou, fuiste admitido. Es decir, fuimos admitidos, ¿por qué sigues preocupándote? —Cuando eran un poco más jóvenes, siempre soñaron con seguir el camino del arte. Los años pasaron y Zayn se inclinó por la impresión de tinta en la piel, enamorándose de los tatuajes.

Louis, por otro lado, se quedó con los pinceles.

—Es importante para mí, Zayn —dice, dando una mirada de reproche a su compañero—, para nosotros —corrige finalmente.

—Nunca dije lo contrario, pero quiero que lo disfrutemos.

Él suspira, rindiéndose ante el tacto en las palabras de su amigo y dándole la razón con su silencio. Sonríe y asiente.

Aunque, muy en el fondo, Louis sigue tan nervioso como emocionado por estar en una escuela de artes tan prestigiosa, eso significa que su esfuerzo ha rendido frutos.

Y que sus ahorros no fueron en vano, también.

La conversación con Zayn sigue en trivialidades, desde lo que suponen que aprenderán allí, hasta que terminan (por algún motivo extraño) eligiendo algún súper poder para tener durante un día entero.

Mientras se ríen sobre las posibilidades que tendrían leyendo mentes, el salón va llenándose de a poco con la presencia de más alumnos. A Louis le resulta curioso la variedad de vestimentas y estilos en cada uno.

Aunque su atención está en su amigo, de vez en cuando la dirige a la puerta de entrada, principalmente cuando un muchacho con una camisa floreada entra.

Es alto (Louis alcanza a calcular que unos diez centímetros más que él), de piernas largas y músculos ligeramente definidos bajo su vestimenta. Tiene el cabello largo y rizado, con mechones cayendo alrededor de su rostro y enmarcando su mandíbula. Tiene una sonrisa brillante, decorada por un par de hoyuelos. Su expresión es divertida mientras que sus ojos —de un verde profundo— están puestos sobre el rubio que camina a su lado.

Louis deja escapar su aliento sin entender en qué momento estuvo reteniéndolo.

—Lou, ¿estás escuchándome? —pregunta Zayn, ya sabiendo que la respuesta es negativa, y dirigiendo su mirada a donde la tiene puesta el mayor.

El rizado toma un lugar apartado de ellos, unos puestos más al frente, aún sin notar una mirada sobre él.

—Se llama Harry —Louis sacude su cabeza y voltea hacia su amigo, quién tiene —como siempre— una expresión tranquila y divertida. Él, por otro lado, bufa como parte de su respuesta.

—Sí, ¿y qué? —dice, a la defensiva, intentando esconder su obvia curiosidad.

—Nada, sólo pensé que estarías interesado en ello.

Antes de que Louis pueda responder alguna ofensa cariñosa hacia Zayn, una mujer de porte amigable pero autoritario entra al aula, presentándose como su nueva tutora. Aunque trata de entender qué está diciendo ella, su mente está inmersa en el nombre del muchacho que su amigo mencionó, y su mirada, de nuevo, está posada en él.

No es hasta que el contrario voltea y corresponde, que Louis se aparta bruscamente y con el corazón casi en la mano. Zayn se ríe por la reacción y ahora Louis sólo piensa en cómo aplastarlo.

Harry sonríe y aunque él no lo está viendo, se siente intimidado por lo bonito que es.


	2. Curiosidad

El día transcurre así, con Zayn escuchando a la mujer hablar sobre cosas que Louis no ha podido procesar por estar al pendiente de cada gesto del joven con la camisa de flores.

Suena un timbre, anunciando la culminación de la jornada y él no lo nota hasta que su amigo toca su hombro y le indica la salida con un movimiento ligero de cabeza. Casi todos se han ido.

Suspira y camina junto a Zayn, en silencio. Es extraño, porque parece que estuviera esperando cierto momento adecuado para hacer algún tipo de comentario que claramente afectará a Louis. Lo entiende cuando van llegando a la puerta principal del recinto, y entonces al voltear hay una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro de su compañero.

Harry está ahí, recargado contra una de las columnas y hablando con el mismo muchacho que le vio antes.

Cuando pasan cerca de ellos (siendo inevitable dada su ubicación), Zayn habla.

—Entonces, Louis —Es fácil sentir el énfasis que hace al pronunciar su nombre—, ¿qué tal el primer día?

Quiere arrancarse el cabello uno por uno, pero el sentimiento sólo se intensifica cuando aquel rizado voltea en su dirección.

—Bien, Zayn, gracias por preocuparte —No puede evitar arrastrar sus palabras con algo de odio—, de verdad.

Continúan su camino a paso lento y pausado, porque al parecer su amigo se está esmerando en que el muchacho de ojos verdes los note como sea, y Louis sólo quiere que se lo trague la tierra.

No tanto por él, sino porque Zayn es tan obvio que da pena ajena.

Finalmente, logra salir de allí con vida. No sin antes dar una mirada rápida hacia atrás, por encima de su hombro, y conectando sus orbes azules con los de Harry, quién parece estar reteniendo una sonrisa suave.

Siguen durante un par de metros más, con las mochilas al hombro y el único sonido de las suelas de sus zapatos rozando el pavimento.

Cuando Louis piensa que ya están a suficiente distancia, apunta y clava un puño en el brazo derecho de su amigo.

Zayn se queja y se soba, frunciendo el ceño —sin perder la gracia— y preguntándole con la mirada.

—No puedo creer que me avergüences así —dice Louis, tomando su tabique entre un pulgar y un índice.

—Amigo, tú te encargas de eso por ti mismo desde que pones un pie en el salón.

Ríe y se convierte en un quejido cuando vuelve a sentir un golpe en el mismo lugar.

Louis no puede evitar reír también y entonces una duda se instala en su cabeza, al mismo tiempo que el recuerdo de la breve conversación que tuvieron unas horas antes.

—¿Cómo sabes su nombre? —cuestiona, sin necesidad de poner un contexto porque Zayn ya sabe a quién se refiere.

Su compañero se encoge de hombros y guarda silencio durante unos cuantos segundos, para después contestar.

—¿Recuerdas el día de las inscripciones? —Louis asiente mientras el vago recuerdo de ello llega a su cabeza— Bueno, no pudiste acompañarme, y justamente él estaba allí. Cruzamos algunas palabras.

En esa ocasión tuvo que estar en casa de su madre, cuidando de sus hermanas. Jay tenía doble turno y Daisy y Phoebe son demasiado pequeñas aún para estar solas. Louis tuvo que registrarse al día siguiente, después de Zayn.

Trata de imaginarse la voz y acento del rizado, pero nada llega a su cabeza, realmente. Aunque trata de ajustarla algo grave.

Louis se muerde el labio ante la curiosidad que emerge en él sobre aquel muchacho.

No entiende porqué, sólo sucede.

Sin embargo, decide no responder nada más y tratar de no ser tan evidente, aunque Zayn lo conozca más de lo que se conoce él mismo.

* * *

Llegan a la casa de Louis y ambos entran, tirando las cosas en el sofá.

Mientras Zayn se dirige a la cocina en busca de algo de comer, Louis enciende la televisión y la consola de juegos, después rebusca entre los cojines hasta encontrar dos controles.

Para cuando su amigo vuelve, la pantalla de inicio indica una nueva partida.

Hay un par de bromas mientras el juego avanza y sus risas son estruendosas, igual que algunas maldiciones que quedan en el aire cuando fallan en sus movimientos.

Sus vidas son así, en compañía del otro, y aunque pareciera que pasan demasiado juntos, en realidad son un complemento.

El departamento de Zayn es un lugar donde él mismo duerme y a veces tatúa a otras personas, por lo demás la residencia de Louis es compartida.

* * *

Después de algunas horas, cuando han comido demasiado y el tiempo que permanecieron frente a la pantalla es insano, su compañero se va.

Se dan un abrazo rápido y prometen verse al día siguiente.

Louis cierra la puerta con algo de cansancio y observa el desorden que hay en la sala de estar, así que se resigna y jura levantar todo después (aunque no será así).

Se encamina hacia su habitación, quitándose la camiseta mientras avanza y el resto de sus prendas. Termina en ropa interior y le lanza sobre su cama así, exhalando aire y sintiendo casi de inmediato una tranquilidad arrulladora.

Cuando sus párpados están pesados y casi todo su cuerpo ha dejado de responder, un último pensamiento (o imagen, más bien) llega a su cabeza.

Son unos ojos verdes y una sonrisa mal disimulada.

Sin darse cuenta, él sí sonríe, y cae dormido.


	3. Primer encuentro, o rescate

Cuando Louis despierta, tiene un sabor agrio en la boca, y el sonido de la alarma penetra sus oídos con brusquedad.

Suelta un quejido y la apaga.

Se sienta al borde de la cama, estirándose y emitiendo un sonido extraño tal vez acorde al esfuerzo que está haciendo. Después de tomar su teléfono y verificar la hora (además de las siete llamadas perdidas de Zayn) sale disparado hacia el cuarto de baño.

Hoy va treinta minutos tarde, y apenas es el segundo día.

No come nada antes de salir de casa, y sus piernas flaquean en cuanto alcanza el instituto.

El portero le da un asentimiento de cabeza cuando ingresa, y Louis puede notar que quiere reírse, así que él maldice para sus adentros.

Trata de hacer su caminata hacia la puerta del salón un poco lenta, más que todo porque sabe que no soportará todas las miradas sobre él cuando esté ahí.

Finalmente llega, y luego de un suspiro, hace chocar sus nudillos con delicadeza unas tres veces contra la madera fina.

La misma mujer del día anterior abre, asomándose con una cálida sonrisa que luce demasiado auténtica para el gusto de Louis.

—Lamento llegar tarde —Atina a decir, tratando de hacer que su tono no sea muy audible.

Y falla, puesto que debido a los nervios su voz se agudiza (más) y entonces una pequeña risa se escapa de los labios de su tutora.

—No es gran cosa —responde ella, mientras que aparta su cuerpo y abre todavía más la puerta.

Louis le devuelve una sonrisa y entra, sintiéndose intimidado por todos los pares de ojos que ahora están sobre él.

En especial unos verdes que le observan con especial atención.

No le devuelve la mirada a nadie, aun así, y sólo levanta la vista del suelo para notar que el asiento junto a Zayn está ocupado. Por hoy tendrá que sentarse en la otra esquina del salón.

Toma su lugar, y la mujer regresa a las palabras en que había quedado. Continúa con eso de que la civilización sumeria creó los primeros instrumentos de dibujo hacia el año 6350 antes de Cristo, y éstos eran punzones de madera y metal.

Es un dato interesante para Louis, pero le resulta más interesante la sonrisa que le da Harry —quién está sentado al frente y queda justo en el camino de su vista—.

* * *

El día transcurre lento, hasta que suena un timbre anunciando el final.

Los alumnos comienzan a retirarse del aula, y Zayn se acerca a Louis mientras éste guarda sus cosas en una mochila.

—Tenemos tiempo suficiente para ir a Nando’s, camina —anuncia, mientras se da la vuelta para andar.

—¿De qué hablas? —replica Louis sin comprender mucho.

Zayn vuelve a verlo una vez más con una expresión de obviedad, que luego se transforma en una de diversión.

—No puedo creer que todavía no te fijes en el horario, Lou —Da unos pasos hasta llegar a la puerta del salón, donde se detiene y señala algo.

Louis sigue a su amigo y entonces ve el papel pegado a la puerta, que indica en la casilla de los martes un horario en la mañana y otro en la tarde.

—Y yo no puedo creer que me inscribí a algo que dura un día entero los martes —Alborota su cabello en un exagerado gesto de frustración, y Zayn ríe.

—Los jueves también —complementa su compañero, y con eso salen de allí.

* * *

Caminan por el campus del instituto, el cual es inundado por césped verde perfectamente podado, y cuenta con algunas mesas y sillas acomodadas estratégicamente por ahí. También hay una pequeña valla de voleyball.

Hay otros estudiantes alrededor, pero Louis no presta mucha atención, está enfrascado en la conversación que tiene con Zayn sobre por qué no avanzan en la campaña de su juego virtual.

Al menos hasta que siente un tirón suave en su estómago, que viaja hasta su nuca y finalmente a su cabeza. Se detiene un momento y pone una mano allí, cerrando sus párpados. Zayn lo observa con curiosidad.

Abre sus ojos y sus zapatos se ven borrosos, las piernas le flaquean y luego se desploma en el suelo, volviendo a cerrarlos.

Escucha a medias que su amigo lo llama, y lo toma de sus hombros, acomodando su cabeza en su regazo y hablándole cosas que Louis capta como balbuceos.

También alcanza a sentir que lo levantan, las manos de Zayn tomando uno de sus brazos y otras que no reconoce hacen lo mismo. No distingue nada en su campo de visión, todo está borroso y las voces suenan como eco en su cabeza.

Al parecer lo han sentado en una de las mesas, el frío del plástico envía una corriente eléctrica a través de la columna de Louis, eso logra despertarlo un poco del trance.

Probablemente debió desayunar, y correr a menos ritmo.

Talla sus cuencas con las manos hechas un puño, y parpadea varias veces antes de poder recuperar la visión.

Cuando lo hace, nota que Zayn está a su lado, sosteniendo su hombro y observándolo con una expresión preocupada. Le sonríe con algo de debilidad y se percata de que hay más personas allí.

En la banca de en frente están sentados Harry y su amigo rubio, con un gesto casi parecido al de Zayn.

—¿Qué pasó? —Alcanza a preguntar Louis, y es lo único que se le ocurre.

—Te desmayaste o algo así, como por —Su compañero hace una pausa, pensando—, dos minutos.

—Creo que fue más un colapso —complementa una voz que desconoce, y que le pertenece al muchacho de ojos azules y cabellos claros.

Louis observa cómo Harry le da un codazo gentil, y voltea indignado.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

Es la primera vez que Louis escucha esa voz también, y sabe que es de Harry, aunque no lo esté viendo. Suena grave, profunda, y se siente como una caricia en los oídos.

Sus mejillas se tiñen de un leve color carmín al pensar así.

—Mejor ahora, gracias.

Su respuesta deja un silencio —cómodo— en la mesa, Louis todavía observa sus manos, intentando acostumbrarse.

Siente la mirada intensa de Zayn, y ya puede oír el sermón que le espera cuando estén solos.

No es la primera vez que sucede, en realidad. Desde que era niño fue la curiosidad del salón con colapsos —como los llamó el muchacho— repetitivos, nunca encontró el motivo, ni se ha interesado en ello. Hacía los berrinches suficientes para que Jay se retractara sobre llevarlo a un doctor, y cuando creció ella dejó de insistir, convencida de que Louis asistía a consultas por cuenta propia.

Es mentira.

—Mi nombre es Niall —habla alguien de nuevo. Louis ve una mano extendida hacia él y la estrecha.

—Louis —responde, correspondiendo la mirada alegre del ojiazul frente a él.

—Soy Zayn —dice su amigo, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Hay otra pausa, donde los ojos de Louis se cruzan con los de Harry, y son sólo segundos que se sienten como horas.

—Y yo soy Harry —Él también extiende una mano hacia Louis, y antes de que pueda contestar algo cortés, Zayn se le adelanta.

—Ya lo sabe —Incluso sin dejar que su amigo pueda tomar una respiración, clava un puño (bastante evidente) en su pierna, por debajo de la mesa.

Se queja y unas risitas son audibles, provenientes de los dos chicos ajenos a ellos.

—Bueno, nosotros nos vamos, es hora de comer —Niall se levanta apoyando sus palmas en la mesa, y el muchacho más alto imita su acción.

—Gracias, otra vez.

Niall sonríe como respuesta y se encoge de hombros, restándole impotancia.

—Fue un placer —dice Zayn, aun sobándose el muslo, pero sonriendo a medias—, es bueno volver a verte, Harry —termina, dirigiendo su mirada al otro.

—Lo mismo digo —Con eso, parece que van a emprender camino, pero Louis puede notar cómo Harry permite que Niall se adelante unos cuantos pasos.

Rebusca en su mochila y sonríe un poco cuando parece encontrar lo que necesitaba. Su mano sostiene una manzana verde, la cual luce pequeña envuelta entre sus dedos largos decorados por anillos.

La deja frente a Louis, conectando sus miradas como ha sido común desde ayer, y luego vuelve a hablar con una sonrisa extendida por todo su rostro.

—Adiós, Louis.

Y comienza a caminar lejos de allí.

—Nos vemos, Harry —responde, a pesar de que su voz suena probablemente como un susurro, y sabe que no lo escucha.

A su lado, Zayn suelta un chillido de emoción con el que Louis no puede evitar rodar los ojos.

Pero eso cambia cuando siente un golpe en su nuca, y escucha el tono demandante de su amigo.

—Ahora quiero que me digas por qué no has comido bien.

Suspira y aclara su garganta, antes de comenzar.


	4. Ausencia

Después de una corta explicación a Zayn del porqué se había quedado sin fuerzas (y sin desayuno), además de un sermón suyo, decidieron caminar hacia la cafetería del instituto para comer algo allí (aunque en realidad fuese una orden de Zayn).

Al llegar tomaron dos bandejas y cruzaron la barra, Louis tomó un puñado de verduras, gulash de ternera y una botella de agua, su amigo optó por el colesterol de una hamburguesa.

Se sentaron en una de las varias mesas vacías, y masticaron los alimentos durante un rato hasta que Zayn interrumpió.

—Entonces —mastica dos o tres veces más, y luego traga antes de continuar—, Harry te dio una manzana.

Louis lo recuerda y recuerda también que está en su mochila, instintivamente la observa, desparramada a su lado.

—Ah, sí.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien qué?

—Dios, hermano, no entiendes nada —Pero Louis sí comprendía a qué se refería Zayn, aunque demostrara lo contrario.

Sólo lo mira y toma un bocado más de la carne con salsa y verdura.

—Harry se _preocupó_ por ti —anuncia su amigo, y entonces le cuesta un poco tragar su comida.

Después del esfuerzo, tose, y habla con la garganta algo maltratada.

—No creo que sea eso, Zayn —abre su botella de agua y bebe, sintiendo sus cuerdas vocales más claras—. ¿Por qué lo haría, de cualquier forma?

Zayn mastica su hamburguesa y rasca su barbilla, pensando. Louis sabe que está maquinando cualquier excusa para comprometerlo a un acercamiento con Harry.

—No lo sé, pero lo hizo, y eso es lo importante —Ante tal respuesta, atina a reírse y nada más.

Comen en silencio después de ello, y cuando Louis está dando los últimos tragos de agua a su botella, y Zayn limpia sus manos con servilletas, el timbre suena.

Toman sus cosas y tiran los desperdicios en el bote de basura —tamaño humano, según Louis—, luego se encaminan hacia los pasillos otra vez.

Cuando van caminando frente a varias puertas de tonos amarillentos que no son cómodos a la vista, la voz de Zayn se hace escuchar.

—¿Por qué Harry sabía que no habías comido?

Louis frena sus pasos, y es entonces cuando nota que Zayn había dejado de caminar también.

—¿Él sabía? —Su compañero rueda los ojos y bufa.

—Sí, Louis, por algo te dio la maldita fruta.

Lo piensa durante unos segundos, y al llegar a la conclusión de que es algo sin importancia, se encoge de hombros retomando el camino.

—Creo que no deberíamos pensar tanto en ello.

Zayn no dice nada, y entran al aula.

Pueden sentarse juntos de nuevo, y eso hacen. Con el paso de los minutos, el salón se llena como en las mañanas.

La tutora ingresa también, haciendo preguntas aparentemente casuales (que Louis sabe que están preparadas para agradar a los alumnos) sobre cómo estuvo el almuerzo y demás.

Después de ello anuncia que retomarán el tema, así que todos sacan sus apuntes.

Mientras Louis espera que los demás terminen de organizarse, garabatea algo en la parte trasera de su libreta, comienza haciendo espirales que terminan convirtiéndose en una letra “H” en cursiva.

Frunce el ceño y peina su cabello, avergonzándose de sí mismo.

Con el mismo bolígrafo raya repetidas veces encima, hasta que sólo queda una mancha negra.

Tal vez esa letra es el motivo por el cual Louis levanta su cabeza, para dirigir la vista hacia donde estaba sentado el rizado esta mañana. Para su sorpresa, en lugar de él hay una chica delgada, de cabellos castaños y largos, está conversando con un muchacho que ocupa el lugar de Niall también.

Hasta la parte de atrás, hay dos asientos vacíos. Sobrantes.

* * *

Louis y Zayn van caminando por los pasillos a pasos torpes, porque Louis tiene una gran boca y Zayn sólo sabe reírse de sus ocurrencias.

—No deberíamos reírnos de esto —advierte su amigo, sobando su estómago.

—Hay muchas cosas que no deberíamos hacer —contesta Louis, subiendo y bajando las cejas de forma sugestiva.

Vuelven a reír y siguen el camino, regulando sus respiraciones.

Vuelven por el mismo pasillo de antes con las puertas amarillentas, sólo que ahora parecen salones llenos, puesto que es audible cierto alboroto que viene desde dentro.

Son cinco puertas exactamente (Louis las contó una y otra vez por pura ansiedad hace horas, mientras Zayn hablaba sobre Harry), y cuando van pasando frente a la cuarta, puede oír a alguien cantar allí.

Se acerca a la puerta y pega su oído, haciéndole una seña a Zayn para que lo imitara.

Parece ser un chico quién canta.

_“There’s no way you can change the rolling tide_

_But I know, yes I know that I’ll be fine_

_This time I’m ready to run_

_Escape from the city and follow the sun”_

Louis escuchó con atención hasta que la persona dentro cesó sus cortas líneas (y quizá comenzó a charlar con alguien más), entonces se separa de la puerta y mira a su compañero, esperando algún comentario.

—Sonó hermoso —dice Zayn, y él asiente como respuesta.

No es necesario decir algo, ambos ya saben que deben regresar a casa, así que se acomodan bien las mochilas y terminan saliendo del lugar.

* * *

—No sabía que tenían salones de música allí —Todavía faltan un par de cuadras más para llegar a la casa de Louis, ambos andan lento y pausado. Es un día fresco.

—Yo tampoco —contesta Zayn, negando con la cabeza.

Hay una piedra en el suelo y Louis la patea en silencio, pasándola a su compañero, él finalmente la saca de la acera.

—Deberías inscribirte en esa área.

—No creo que sea buena idea, amigo —Voltea a verlo y Zayn luce pensativo, casi frustrado también.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunta Louis, poniéndose frente a él para captar su atención y caminando hacia atrás— Sabes que tienes una voz angelical, Zayn, deja de ser modesto.

Antes de que él pueda contestar algo, los pies del ojiazul trastabillan, y dando algunos pasos torpes y bruscos hacia atrás finalmente pierde el equilibrio, cayendo sentado sobre el asfalto.

Soba su cadera con una mueca de dolor mientras escucha a Zayn reír y extenderle una mano a la vez.

—Está bien, lo haré —confirma, y Louis puede sentir su sonrisa acalambrando sus mejillas.


	5. Conocerse (I)

La rutina se repite y Zayn se va pasado un rato en la casa de Louis, él cae agotado y después de algunas horas de sueño profundo, por algún motivo extraño despierta doce minutos antes de que suene su alarma.

La desactiva y se estira con tranquilidad, le da tiempo para hacerse un café y luego desayunar con más café.

Antes de todo va al baño y se arregla.

* * *

No come mucho esa mañana tampoco, porque Louis siempre ha sido terco y aunque sabe que le hace mal prefiere hacer caso a su falta de apetito. Toma su mochila de una silla y se dirige a la puerta.

Cuando pasa cerca de la barra de la cocina, hay algo verde allí que llama su atención.

Hasta ahora no había probado la manzana que le dio Harry.

Se muerde el labio, pensando.

Después de unos cuantos minutos toma la fruta y le da una mordida, decidiendo que la comerá camino al instituto.

* * *

El día de hoy es especialmente aburrido, tal vez porque a Louis le hace falta el falso entusiasmo de su tutora o porque hay otro reemplazándola que no se molesta de disimular el fastidio en su voz.

De todas formas, aprecia la autenticidad del hombre.

Zayn está a su lado, haciendo bolitas de papel y encajándolas en la mochila abierta de Louis, más o menos a un metro de distancia de él.

Se dedica a observarlo esperando que lo salve de la monótona voz del maestro.

Ha escuchado casi nada en lo poco que llevan del día, principalmente porque son cosas que Louis ya sabe o ha escuchado, sin importar que las aprendiera empíricamente o por pura curiosidad.

No es que esto le quite el entusiasmo de haber sido admitido, lo último que pasaría podría ser eso, pero necesita con urgencia pasar a las partes prácticas, y no sólo él.

La cara del resto de los alumnos demuestra casi lo mismo.

Sin embargo, no puede haber mucho que esperar aún, piensa, con la paciencia algo desgastada ya. Esa parte que tanto ansía llegará hasta después de la primera mitad del semestre.

Las palabras del mismo tutor son lo que devuelven a Louis fuera de su cabeza.

—Entonces, como obviamente saben, llevan tres días aquí —Louis puede notar a Zayn fingiendo darse un tiro con sus dedos en forma de pistola, y contiene su sonrisa—. Helena me ha pedido que hagan un ejercicio de integración.

Louis siente que se le cierra un poco la garganta, no se siente en total confianza como para entablar relación con alguien que no sea Zayn aún, ni siquiera con Harry y Niall, que casi lo trajeron de la muerte.

Ese recuerdo le hace voltear instintivamente para recorrer el aula con la mirada.

Harry está garabateando algo en una libreta a la distancia, Niall recarga su hombro en él casi dormido.

—Formen grupos con cuatro integrantes cada uno, después explicaré lo demás. Tienen diez minutos.

Louis y Zayn voltean a verse entre sí de forma instantánea, algo extraños notando como todos parecen conocerse en ese salón, o al menos hablan siendo así de amigables.

Zayn no luce muy interesado en preguntarle a alguien si quiere formar un grupo con ellos, menos a sabiendas de que la mayoría de personas están comprometidas ahora.

Louis debería esforzarse y hablar con algunos, pero tampoco lo hará.

Al menos hasta que conecta hilos dentro de su cabeza y recuerda a Niall y Harry. No son amigos, pero podría decirse que se conocen “de algo”, así que no es mala idea juntarse.

Cuando levanta la vista ellos ya están con algunos más, una chica rubia y de ojos celestes casi grises, con un lunar cerca de su labio, también está otra delgada, de cabello oscuro.

Harry lo atrapa detallándolas, y Louis voltea hacia otro lugar.

—Parece que sólo somos tú y yo, compañero —dice Zayn acercando su pupitre todavía más al de Louis.

—No es nada nuevo, en realidad —Ambos sonríen, y la voz del profesor truena en su dirección.

—Jóvenes, ¿qué tanto pueden tardar en encontrar compañeros? —sisea el viejo, Louis bufa y Zayn contiene una risa.

Hora del espectáculo.

—Bueno, tal vez hubiese sido más fácil si supiera contar.

El hombre arquea una ceja, expectante. No está desconcertado, sin embargo. ¿Acaso ya se esperaba la altanería de Louis?

Por otro lado, sus compañeros ya están al tanto de todo.

—¿Disculpe?

—Somos veintiséis alumnos. Obviamente un grupo quedaría incompleto.

Zayn voltea a ver a Louis, es algo que no habían tenido en cuenta. De todas formas, sí es algo que Louis alcanzó a analizar en medio segundo para salvarles el pellejo.

—No tengo tiempo para esto —anuncia el tutor, girando su cuerpo regordete para examinar el salón.

Louis puede sentir el cosquilleo en su garganta por querer reírse, y más cuando nota que si el hombre gira de esa forma, es porque el peso de su cuerpo no le permite rotar su cuello de forma adecuada.

Zayn parece leerle la mente, porque se acerca a su oído y susurra: —Eres cruel.

El estridente tono de voz del profesor —quién luce algo estresado para este punto— vuelve a retumbar.

—¡Payne, Calder, intégrenlos!

Los dos dirigen su mirada hacia donde el profesor habla. Louis nota que dos de ellos son el mismo chico y chica que estaban en los asientos de Harry y Niall ayer.

Se quedan quietos durante unos minutos, todos preguntándose mentalmente quién debería moverse y hacia dónde. El debate termina cuando Zayn y Louis analizan el hecho de que son sólo dos, y por cantidad pierden.

Toman sus sillas y las levantan, bajo la mirada de los demás. A Louis ya no le molesta.

Cuando llegan, sus compañeros abren un espacio gentil, donde acomodan sus sillas juntos.

—Bien, agradeciendo a sus compañeros la gentileza de permitirme el seguir con la clase —Louis rueda los ojos, sabiendo que se trata de él—, el primer ítem que pidió Helena fue que escribiesen todos en una hoja sus nombres. Sin apellidos y en desorden. De paso, eviten que los demás vean dónde escribieron su nombre.

El chico castaño de ayer saca una hoja de su libreta, y voltea a ver a los demás, como esperando algo.

Casi de inmediato, Zayn le pasa un bolígrafo.

Da una mirada rápida a su amigo, con las cejas levantadas. Él se encoge de hombros.

La hoja comienza a rotar hasta que todos han escrito en ella, seis caligrafías diferentes, en espacios distintos.

—Lo siguiente será un juego de adivinanza. Se irán turnando con la hoja en mano y tratarán de averiguar cuál es el nombre de cada quién.

Así que eso hacen. La primera en hablar es la castaña.

—Supongo que tú eres Cara —dice, observando a una pelinegra con corte de taza y pecas.

Ella ríe y niega con su cabeza, luego anuncia: —Es mi turno.

Se pasan el trozo de papel y la chica apunta su mirada a todos, hasta que se decide por el que dio la hoja en primer lugar.

—Tu nombre es Liam, ¿cierto?

Él asiente, casi asombrado. Ella sonríe satisfecha y le pasa la hoja al mencionado.

—Tú debes llamarte Zayn —objeta él, posando sus ojos sobre el amigo de Louis.

Zayn se remueve en su asiento, y es muy extraño. Sin embargo, asiente, todavía con un tinte casi invisible sobre sus mejillas.

¿Está nervioso?


	6. Conocerse (II)

Sin darse cuenta, la ronda de nombres entre el grupo había terminado. Y Louis consiguió llevarse (extrañamente) bien con el resto de los chicos.

Entre tanto también tuvo la oportunidad de tener pequeñas pláticas con ellos.

Aprendió que Alice era italiana y le encantaba la fotografía, que Cara disfrutaba cantar, aunque fuera sólo como pasatiempo, que Eleanor había estudiado política y que Liam sentía cierta aversión hacia las cucharas.

Mientras reían por las razones que enumeraba Louis sobre el porqué su tutor podría ser un matemático con talento inexistente, se da una nueva orden.

—Viendo que todos, o al menos la mayoría se ha familiarizado con su grupo, quiero que elijan un compañero de otro grupo distinto —anuncia el profesor, acomodando sus gafas mientras parece examinar algo escrito en una libreta.

Zayn y Louis se observan instintivamente, haciendo una mueca de descompensación.

De nuevo, todo el mundo hace ruido y se levanta de su lugar, a excepción de ellos dos.

Cada uno de sus compañeros va encontrando compañero, y Louis sólo puede pensar en si tal vez él siempre ha decidido quedarse sentado.

Sin ir por algo, o por alguien.

Despeja su mente rápidamente, no tiene tiempo de hundirse en reflexiones ahora.

Cuando voltea hacia Zayn, él se ha ido. Lo busca con la mirada y lo encuentra hablando con una pelirroja a uso metros de distancia.

Al parecer hasta él encontró a alguien.

Se le escapa un suspiro, y nota que su profesor está muy concentrado en su teléfono como para vigilar la puerta. Tal vez podría salir de allí y esperar a Zayn en la salida.

Antes de que pueda hacer el mínimo movimiento para al menos recoger su mochila, alguien toca su hombro tímidamente.

Louis gira su cuerpo en la silla para encontrarse con Harry, quien ahora es todo hoyuelos y ojos brillantes.

—¿Ya tienes compañero? —pregunta, sin tomarse la molestia de dudar y tomando un asiento vacío al lado de Louis, donde antes estaba Alice.

Louis presta atención a la flexión de sus piernas, siendo demasiado largas como para poder estirarlas.

—¿Luce como si tuviera uno? —contesta, entrelazando sus manos y recargándose contra el pupitre.

Harry ríe, y Louis podría jurar que no estaría tan mal escucharlo durante horas.

—Bueno, yo estoy aquí.

Su cinismo es evidente, y ahora es Louis quien debe reír.

—Agradezco a todos los cielos por eso.

Conectan sus ojos durante un momento, y es suficiente para que Louis pueda trazar un patrón invisible entre los rizos de él.

Antes de que sienta la necesidad de estirar sus dedos y tirar de uno de sus mechones, el profesor vuelve a dirigirse al curso.

—Bien, lo que sigue es sencillo. Cada uno tendrá un turno para cerrar sus ojos, y poner sus manos sobre el rostro de su compañero.

Louis siente que se atraganta con su propia saliva, y tose un poco. Harry le observa con diversión.

¿Por qué mierda tendrían que manosearse la cara para una clase de arte?

—Por favor, no quiero lesiones entre ustedes. Este es un ejercicio de reconocimiento físico, no una contienda.

Algunas risas son audibles entre los estudiantes, pero Louis sólo puede sentir un nudo en la boca de su estómago, ¿tendrá que tocar a Harry? ¿Y Harry a él?

Sin embargo, él no parece asustado. Todo lo contrario, muestra una pizca de emoción.

—Bien, comiencen.

Sus compañeros sueltan carcajadas mientras que se turnan, o lo hacen a la vez. Manos corriendo por rostros y sonrisas animadas

—Tú primero —dice Harry, levantándose de su asiento y estirando una mano hacia Louis, quien la toma y se pone de pie también.

—¿Por qué yo?

Harry se encoge de hombros.

—No lo sé, pensé que eso querías —Louis bufa, y él ríe un poco sacudiendo su cabeza, hace que se pierda en el movimiento de su cabello rizado.

—Pensaste mal, pero aquí vamos, de todas formas —Se molesta consigo mismo por cómo ha usado su tono de voz—. ¿ _Tú_ estás bien con el hecho de que arrastre los gérmenes de mis manos a través de tu cara?

Harry ríe, y Louis casi se derrite otra vez con ese sonido.

—No puede ser tan malo —contesta, y Louis odia la prepotencia que demuestra cuando se inclina un poco hacia adelante, por ser más alto.

Frunce el ceño más divertido que enojado, y mientras Harry mantiene sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa petulante en su rostro (esperando que Louis lo toque), pellizca su nariz con poca fuerza.

—¡Auch! —Harry se queja, tomando su nariz con ambas manos y alejándose un poco.

—Eres un bebé —Louis comienza a reír.

—¡No lo soy!

—Sí lo eres.

—Pero me dolió.

—No recuerdo haberlo preguntado.

—¡Louis!

—¿Harry?

Ambos terminan riendo y viéndose fijamente, Louis siente algo en su pecho, es agradable.

—Tal vez es mejor que comiences tú.

Da un paso al frente para acortar distancia entre Harry y él, cerrando sus ojos y levantando su barbilla. Aprieta sus labios en una sonrisa suave.

Harry parpadea un par de veces antes de terminar de procesar la información.

Sus manos rodean cada mejilla de Louis, encajando perfectamente con el tamaño de su rostro. Los pómulos marcados se sienten como curvas suaves bajo la extensión de sus dedos.

Las manos de Harry son grandes, cálidas, su tacto es suave y contrasta fuertemente con el frío del material de los anillos que tiene puestos, Louis se deja llevar un poco por esta sensación.

Acaricia sus mejillas de una forma casi maternal, cambiando la posición de sus manos y arrastrando los dedos con pereza a través de la línea de la mandíbula de Louis.

Louis suspira y Harry, todavía embobado, continúa paseando las yemas de sus dedos de regreso hasta el lóbulo de sus orejas, donde los pulgares acarician las esquinas de sus ojos con marcas de pequeñas arrugas. Cambia de posición la mano derecha para que su índice viaje sobre la curva de la nariz, haciéndole leves cosquillas en la punta.

Harry siente pasa saliva y se siente pesada en su garganta, cuando por fin logra desenfocar sus pupilas de la vista de Louis con los ojos cerrados, retira sus manos también.

Él levanta sus párpados y sonríe, pero no es tímido.

Se siente como la primera vez de muchas.


End file.
